<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lick My Boots... by alex_fix</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27955436">Lick My Boots...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/alex_fix/pseuds/alex_fix'>alex_fix</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wynonna Earp (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/F, Living the high life, Luxury yachts, Sexy bosses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:28:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,011</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27955436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/alex_fix/pseuds/alex_fix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Life on a luxury yacht has its advantages, depending on who you are. How will uber-wealthy Nicole and crew member Waverly navigate their relationship?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeremy Chetri &amp; Waverly Earp, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lick My Boots...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Jeremy, three am,” Waverly grumbled. “I was up till three, serving her guests drinks.”</p><p>“Part of the job," Jeremy replied. "You can’t work for jet-setters and expect them to be reasonable.”</p><p>“Yes, I can. I can expect to be treated fairly. This isn’t fair.”</p><p>Jeremy laughed. “You’re pouting. And, you’re about to do that thing with your foot. Yep, there it is.”</p><p>As crew members on a luxury yacht, the pair had found friendship, keeping each other’s spirits up when long hours and demanding guests made their lives less than pleasurable. Daily life on board for those who could afford to own a yacht was exceptional. Arriving whenever they wanted via helicopter, entertaining rich friends, jetting off to another part of the world a few weeks later. For the crew, it was hard work, expected to stay up however long their services were needed, getting up early the next day to clean up after guests, ready for another round of partying.</p><p>Waverly was on her third espresso, a half-eaten slice of toast on her plate, Jeremy tucking into the vegan sausages. “A few more weeks and she’ll be gone," he remarked. "Overheard her saying she’s off to Tokyo for a business launch end of the month.”</p><p>“I don’t envy her lifestyle,” Waverly said. “Just wish she wouldn’t bring all those annoying party people with her. Get more champagne, Waverly. Fill up the snack bowls, Waverly. Lick my boots, Waverly.”</p><p>Jeremy smirked. “And, it’s not like you haven’t thought about licking those boots.”</p><p>Waverly picked up the piece of toast, in two minds whether to launch it at Jeremy’s head, deciding she needed the energy for another long day serving Nicole’s glamorous friends. A knock on the door of the staff quarters made them jump, Nicole appearing in the doorway wearing only her Missoni black bikini. Waverly made a point of not staring at her employer's toned, tanned, super-sexy body. “I have more guests arriving later. Need extra champagne chilled. Thirsty group last night.”</p><p>Jeremy was first up, offering to sort out the bottles right away, leaving Waverly to finish her breakfast. Nicole waited for him to leave, closing the door, moving towards the table where Waverly remained seated. “I thought you were going to come last night.”</p><p>Waverly looked behind her, checking in case Jeremy returned. “I was really tired. Your friends kept me working till…”</p><p>“I heard. I’m so sorry. I’ll get Robin to look after the guests tonight.”</p><p>“It’s okay. It’s what I’m here for.”</p><p>“But I don’t get to see you. I only come on these trips so we can be together. You know that.”</p><p>“I’ll come tonight. Promise. You’d better go, or Jeremy will think we’re having an affair.”</p><p>“We are. On a cramped boat, with too many eyes.”</p><p>Waverly laughed. “Only you could call this a cramped boat. It’s not my fault there’s too many people on this cramped boat of yours. You know you like showing off.”</p><p>“I know what I do like showing off. God, do you know how turned on I was last night.”</p><p>“Err, no. Your friends.”</p><p>Nicole pulled Waverly up from the seat, one hand finding the back of her shorts, the other releasing the top button at the front, sliding the zipper down slowly, dipping a hand inside. “I’ve a good mind to…here on this table…right now.” She felt Waverly’s body respond, her fingers finding their destination, pushing Waverly up against the edge of the table. Nicole pulled back, realising she was getting carried away. “Every time. Every time, you do this to me. I’m going to be frustrated all day.”</p><p>Waverly knew she would be too. Even before she stepped on board she had been warned about fraternizing with anyone. Everyone was strictly out of bounds she had been told. No relationships would be tolerated. It never occurred to her, the daughter of the owner of the vessel she was currently crewing would take an interest, make it known she was on her radar, invite her to intimate parties in her cabin when everyone was asleep.</p><p>She treated it as a perk of the job. A drop-dead gorgeous, wealthy woman seeking her out, making her feel special for a few hours on the nights they got to spend together. It didn’t bother her in the slightest her life was so different to Nicole’s. It never crossed her mind to consider what she was doing with Nicole in her bedroom was anything more than a playful pastime. A lust-filled liaison they chose to indulge in under the stuffy noses of Nicole’s family, friends and business acquaintances. Waverly almost suspected Nicole enjoyed the thrill, the excitement of getting away with fucking a pretty crew member in a compromising position. And, Nicole really did like compromising positions.</p><p>Waverly considered herself fairly experienced when she boarded Nicole’s yacht. She was in for an education in that department. Nicole was nothing if not adventurous, having to place a hand over Waverly’s mouth on several occasions to stop her waking everyone up. It was fun. No consequences, no commitment, a summer of steamy sex, with no regrets.</p><p>She was due to start a postgraduate course in the fall, her mind set on working as an environmental scientist, a place already secured to study at a university she had set her heart on. It was what she dreamed of becoming ever since she found out that was a career. She hadn’t bothered to mention to Nicole she would be leaving the yacht at the end of the summer to pursue her own life. She assumed Nicole would move on to the next pretty crew member who caught her eye once she left.</p><p>Waverly removed Nicole’s hand from inside her shorts, pulling the zipper up, pushing herself into an upright position. “You’ll get me fired. I’d better go. Text me when you want me to make your bed for you.”</p><p>“Now,” Nicole replied, her voice husky, Waverly knowing she was aroused. “We’ve time. I’m not going to last if we don’t.”</p><p>“We agreed. Only after dark.” Nicole wasn’t listening, her hand pulling Waverly towards the door, Waverly resisting. “We can’t. We’ll be seen.”</p><p>Nicole turned, her eyes darker than usual. “Here, or my room. Your choice.”</p><p>Waverly knew if they did anything in the staff quarters it would be the end of her time on board. “Your cabin. Five minutes. Nicole this is really risky.”</p><p>“You don’t understand,” Nicole replied. “I’m obsessed with you.”</p><p>Waverly took a step back, pulling her hand away. “That was never the deal. Nicole, this can’t be…”</p><p>“I am. I’ll make this work. I promise. You have to be in my life.”</p><p>Waverly’s whole world, the life she meticulously had planned out for herself crumbled before her eyes. She had feelings for Nicole. She would be a liar if she said she hadn’t imagined a life with her. All those times they had lain in bed together, Nicole stroking her hair, telling her how beautiful she was. But, she knew her place, knew Nicole ran with a different crowd, in a world so different to hers. She also guessed she would never be accepted by Nicole’s family. Her father especially.</p><p>Nicole could see Waverly’s reaction. “Waves, please. I need you in my life.”</p><p>“This wasn’t meant to happen. I’m leaving in a few weeks to start my university course.”</p><p>“What?” Nicole exclaimed. “You never said. Why didn’t you tell me? You can’t go. I forbid you to go.”</p><p>“Nicole, you can't forbid me. I have to leave, it’s my life. I have another life. This could never be forever, I thought you knew that.”</p><p>“I won’t let you go. Waverly, you can’t go. I’ll do anything, please, stay for me.”</p><p>Waverly found the bench where she and Jeremy had sat for breakfast, staring at her half-finished toast, her life suddenly at a crossroad. Footsteps outside told them someone was approaching, the door opening, Jeremy walking in, sensing the tension in the room. “I’ve chilled another six bottles. Will that be enough?” his eyes moving between Waverly and Nicole. “I can go chill a few more if necessary.”</p><p>Nicole nodded, avoiding eye contact, Waverly doing the same. “Right, I’ll go do that. Waverly, you able to help?”</p><p>Waverly got up, moving past Nicole, leaving with Jeremy. He waited until they were far enough away before stopping her. “What the fuck was that all about?”</p><p>“Nothing. I didn’t put enough snacks out for her guests. That’s all.”</p><p>“Right. Of course. Explains perfectly all that sexual energy in the air.”</p><p>Waverly opened the door to the storage cupboard, pulling him inside. “I’m fucked. Seriously, I’m fucked.”</p><p>“Would you like me to act surprised?”</p><p>“You knew? You never said.”</p><p>“Neither did you. Guessed you didn’t want that conversation. You know, the one where you tell me you’re banging the boss conversation.”</p><p>“Does anyone else know?”</p><p>Jeremy nodded. “Robin sussed first. And, someone heard you in Nicole’s cabin.”</p><p>“She says she doesn’t want me to leave. I don’t know what to do. It’ll never work between us.”</p><p>“Waves relax, you and I both know Nicole can be intense. She’s probably just frustrated, needs a little attention. She’ll be off soon herself. Tokyo. Don’t stress. And, don’t get any ideas about this being more than casual. She’s in a different league, remember.”</p><p>“You’re right,” Waverly replied, a look of relief on her face. “You’re always right. I wish I’d told you sooner. Friends.”</p><p>“Always. Now, go sort things out with Nicole. If she’s in a mood all our lives will be hell.”</p><p>Waverly hugged her friend. “Thanks. Not sure I can sort this out. I’ll go talk to her.”</p><p>Waverly knocked on the bedroom door. “Nicole, it’s me.”</p><p>Nicole appeared, her eyes red, Waverly shocked to see her usually confident boss looking so vulnerable. She closed the door behind her, following Nicole to the bed, taking her hand. “Hey, it’s okay. We’ll work this out.”</p><p>Nicole gazed at Waverly’s hand, unable to bring her eyes to meet hers. “I’m sorry, I’m putting you in an impossible position. I tried, I really tried…but, the thought of not seeing you again. Not being with you.”</p><p>“Hey, Nicole, look at me, I’m still here. I’m not going for a while. Let’s enjoy what we have.”</p><p>“Can you come with me to Tokyo? Just for a few weeks. Stay with me in my apartment.”</p><p>Waverly pulled her hand away. “I can’t. This. What we have, it doesn’t translate to the real world. Can you imagine what your father will say when he finds out? He’ll throw me off without a moment’s thought.”</p><p>Nicole reached for Waverly’s hand. “I’ve told him about us. Well, he asked me? And, I told him.”</p><p>“What? I’m fucked. Guess I’m leaving sooner than I thought.”</p><p>“He understands. He’s not happy, but he understands.”</p><p>Waverly needed time to process what Nicole was saying. Nicole’s father wasn’t the easiest of people to deal with. Rarely smiling, invariably dismissive of staff, she barely registered a nod from him any time he was on the yacht. She seriously doubted he even knew who she was.</p><p>“It was his idea to take you to Tokyo,” Nicole continued. “Said, if you agreed to go, he would let us live there.”</p><p>Waverly stared at Nicole. “You’re serious. You meant what you said. And, this isn’t some crush on a crew member. You actually mean it.”</p><p>“Say yes. Come with me.”</p><p>“But, my studies. And, my life. I can’t simply drop it all. What would I tell the university?”</p><p>“I want you to finish your studies. They’re important to you.”</p><p>“I’m supposed to be taking part in a research project. I’ve paid for my share of the trip. I can’t back out now.”</p><p>“Okay. There are things we need to sort out. Important things. How our lives can come together. We make this work, for both of us.”</p><p>Waverly was struggling to understand. “And, you want to do this? With me?”</p><p>“I’ve never been more sure of anything in my entire life.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>